Mi nueva vida
by magna ryunoid
Summary: No pensé que el primer día que me hiciera independiente fuera agitada, ahora en una especie de hotel vivo una vida diaria con un guerrero dragón, una niña ardilla, un demonio loliconero, una vampira fantasma, un ángel caído, un par de gatos, un tejón,un mago de fuego, un dios dragón, un unicornio, entre otros caracteres curiosos, dieron mi vida de cabeza quizás me ayuden con mi fic
1. Chapter 1

**Primer capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Capitulo 1: Mi vida giro de cabeza desde ahora I**

Que bello día era el que había hoy, el sol brillaba radiantemente y el cielo estaba completamente despejado, ni una nube a la vista. Los autos iban y venían como la gente paseaba con tranquilidad, de hecho…la ciudad realmente se veía muy tranquila de lo que me había imaginado…

"Ya llegamos, joven" dijo el chofer del taxi indicando que había llegado a mi destino

"Gracias" dije como le pase el dinero por el viaje y tome mis cosas de la cajuela del vehículo como me pare a la acera y mire al edificio frente a mi –"Bien, mi día como independiente comienza"

Ya sabía que este día llegaría cuando tenía que abandonar el hogar de mis padres y vivir por mi cuenta…fue triste para mí dejar a mis seres querido pero les prometí visitarlos de vez en cuando.

Un amigo me había informado de este lugar, según me conto, este lugar vivían personas únicas y al igual que yo, se dedicaban hacer fanfiction…

Que es un fanfiction? Me estarán preguntando, pues fanfiction o fan fiction (ficción de fans) a menudo abreviado _**fanfic**_ o simplemente _**fic**_ , hace referencia a relatos de ficción escritos por fans de una obra literaria o dramática (ya sea película, novela, programa de televisión, videojuego, anime, etc.). En estos relatos se utilizan los personajes, situaciones y ambientes descritos en la historia original, o de creación propia del autor de _fanfic_ , y se desarrollan nuevos papeles para ellos…

Aunque últimamente eh tenido un enorme caso de bloqueo de escritor y no eh sacado ni una idea para hacer mi primera historia… además está el hecho que pronto iré a la universidad así que no tendré tiempo para mi fic, al menos la universidad es de la misma zona en la que estoy viviendo…

Ah cierto, olvide presentarme…Mi nombre es Lyan, ese es mi nombre tanto en la vida real como el nombre de perfil de fanfiction, lo sé un nombre flojo, no soy creativo en ello, ok…

Soy un simple joven de 20años, 21 en pocas semanas…Tengo el pelo negro corto, piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos color avellanas, uso unos lentes, camisa roja y pantalón negro y creo que es todo lo que diré de mi…

Tome mis cosas como camine hacia las instalaciones mientras admiraba la vegetación hasta que entre al edificio, pronto note que había un gato negro como me miraba desde el mostrador…

"Que tenemos aquí" dije como miraba al gato –"Que lindo gatito, quieres un poco de pescado, minino?"

"…muérete" respondió el gato

Esperen…el gato acaba de hablar?

Parpadee un par de veces como antes de mirar al gato de nuevo antes de sacudir mi cabeza

"Creo que estoy escuchando cosas" dije

"Etto, disculpe señor"

Gire mi cabeza cuando vi una bella chica, de piel clara con ojos rojos, tenía un largo cabello sedoso negro con una franja blanca. Estaba usando un camisa blanca con cuello alto, pantalones negros y en su espalda…acaso esas eran alas?

"Necesita algo?" pregunto la chica

"Eh…" fue lo único que dije antes de volver en sí, acaso era una especie de cosplay que tanto eh oído –"Oh si, vine a hospedarme en este lugar, creo que los llame para saber si tenían habitaciones disponibles"

"Ah claro, usted debe ser Lyan… Si recibimos su llamada y de parte del lugar le damos la gracias por querer vivir aquí" dijo la chica con una brillante sonrisa

No pude evitar sonrojarme por la linda que es

"De acuerdo, déjame ir por la llave de su habitación y con gusto le hago un recorrido del lugar" dijo la chica

"G-Gracias" dije –"Por cierto, como se llama?"

"Mi nombre es Jamily Meléndez" dijo la chica

"Lyan Grey" dije educadamente

Mientras ella estaba buscando mi llave mire y estaba de nuevo el mismo gato negro pero por alguna razón me estaba mirando de forma burlona antes de marcharse en…dos patas?!

"Ahora estoy viendo cosas" dije

"Su llave, señor. Su habitación es la 102" dijo Jamily

"Gracias" dije tomando la llave y la guarde a mi bolsillo

"Ahora, es momento del recorrido!" dijo Jamily de manera entusiasmada

No pude evitar sonreír por lo animada que estaba. Comenzamos el recorrido con los pasillos, me quede sorprendido como parecía a uno de esos hoteles de 5 estrellas, era muy elegante y llena de decoración fina… increíble que este lugar no tenga una renta tan alta pero quiero saber porque es tan baja…

"Aquí tenemos las habitaciones de nuestros huéspedes que están cerca de la piscina" dijo Jamily como vi una enorme piscina…

"Wow" dije asombrado

"Por última vez, aléjate pervertido!"

Escuche una voz y el sonido de alguien golpeando, mi vista se dirigió cuando una sombra apareció a la piscina y vi a alguien caer justo en la piscina como el agua salió y me mojo junto con Jamily en el acto o eso pensé cuando note que ella estaba preparada y tenía un paraguas en la mano…

No tengo idea de donde lo saco

Ah cierto, el cuerpo….Mire la piscina como un cuerpo flotaba, inmediatamente lo saque del agua y pude notar como se veía…

Tenía la piel color azul como llevaba una armadura negra con dos adornos blancos como espinas, el lado derecho era una calavera de un reptil como el izquierdo era una simple hombrera de color negro, la pieza de su armadura de su pecho tenía aspecto de una boca con dientes filosos. Llevaba una capa morada y una máscara negra…

Acaso hoy es alguna fiesta de disfraces que están haciendo aquí?

No debo pensar en ello y debo saber si se encuentra bien, escuche su pulso y aun seguía vivo…

"He amigo, despierta?" dije como trataba de despertarlo pero nada –"Oye, reacciona!"

"Déjame a mí, Lyan-san" dijo Jamily como se acalro la gargata –"Oye mira! Acaso no es Kanna de kobayashi-san chi no maid dragon?!"

Pronto en la máscara abrieron unos ojos triangulares de color rojo como se levanto de inmediato y…acaso su cabeza se acaba de incendiar?!

"Donde?!" grito la persona como de la nada saca una cámara fotográfica y luego me miro –"Y quién es ese?"

"Él es nuestro nuevo huésped, Darkness" dijo Jamily

Darkness… ese es su nombre, realmente?

"Mucho gusto, soy Darkness Lord" dijo el sujeto como se levanto-"Espero que nos llevemos bien?" alzo la mano

"EH…si, claro" dije haciendo el apretón de manos

"Te gustan las lolis?" dijo Darkness

"Qué?" dije confundido hacia su pregunta

"Las Lolis, te pregunte si te gustan las lolis?" dijo Darkness como seguí mirando confundido –"Oh pobre miserable…" hablo como si sintiera lastima por mí, puso sus manos sobre mis hombros –"No te preocupes mi amigo, yo estoy aquí para guiarte en el fabuloso mundo de las lolis!"

Mire que tenía una sonrisa de la más pervertida como hablaba de ello…

"Darkness…espero que no estés tratando de manipular a alguien para que se una a tus locuras?" grito una nueva voz

"Yo…no, nada" dijo Darkness con ligero miedo

Gire mi cabeza y era una chica, pequeña…casi como si fuera una niña- Tenía el pelo marrón largo hasta los hombros excepto dos mechones largos de un tono claro que llegaban a su pecho. Llevaba una blusa amarilla y falda negra, calcetines blancos y zapatos morados,- El rasgo que más me sorprendió fueron una cola de ardilla y orejas del mismo animal, en sus manos llevaba un enorme abanico de papel.

"Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo…yo no soy una loli!" dijo la chica muy enfadada

Ahora creo entender el concepto

La chica fulmino la mirada hacia mí como me congele por el miedo

"H-Hola, soy Lyan…soy nuevo aquí" dije

La chica me miro antes de sonreír –"Mucho gusto, Soy Mary Sahu…un placer conocerte Lyan-san"

"Esto sucede a menudo?" dije apuntando al atemorizado Dark

"Darkness tiene una gran obsesión por las lolis que prácticamente que trata de reclutar personas en su secta ridícula" dijo Jamily

"No es ridícula! Solo hago que las personas se iluminen ante el camino sagrado del señor pedobear" dijo Darkness

De acuerdo…este tipo está más loco que una cabra…

"Sigueme, Lyan-san" dijo Jamily retomando el recorrido aunque pude escuchar el sonido de un golpe y un chillido de Dark volando al cielo, lo ignore como llegue a lo que parecía una arcade –"Este es el salón de juego, aquí tenemos grandes juegos ideales para todo tipo de personas"

"Excite, Excite kotaewa" escuche una coz como vi a alguien en una maquina de baile

Parecía un adulto que usa una armadura de color de negro con una gema verde, tenía hombreras de color oro con gemas de color púrpura con un diseño similar ojos de reptil, todo su cuerpo era negro a excepción de las articulaciones eran de color gris; desde su cintura tenía una tela alrededor de ella, su cinturón estaba brillando, tenía alas en su espalda, , me sorprendió que su casco tenía cuernos en la cabeza con un pequeño cuerno de color amarillo en la frente, tenía los ojos rojos en los lados con visor parecía una H pero con punta a las esquinas.

A su lado era una especie de robot con un moño rosa flotando a su lado…esperen un robot, jamás vi uno en la vida real

El supuesta persona en armadura estaba bailando una especie de música japonesa, aunque no entendía la letra admito que tiene un buen ritmo

Perfect!

"Woohooo, puntaje perfecto!" dijo el adulto como levanto ambos brazos

"No creí que era posible que pudieras llegar hacer un puntaje perfecto Magna" dijo la robot

"No dudes en mis habilidades, MIMI" respondió el conocido como Magna como dio una mirada –"Ah, hola Jamily-chan es bueno verte"

"Hola Magna, veo que te diviertes" dijo Jamily

"Estaba aburrido y quería bailar" dijo Magna como me miro –"él es el nuevo que iba a unírsenos?"

"Mucho gusto, soy Lyan Gray" dije siendo educado

"Mucho gusto, dejame presentarme" dijo Magna como se aclara la garganta –"ESCUCHA MI RUGIDO!"

Me sorprendió que grito de repente como me cubrí los oídos

"Soy el guerrero dragón…Magna Ryunoid, ha llegado!" dijo Magna como de la nada una explosión vino por detrás …acaso es un seguidor de Power Ranger

"Magna era el nuevo antes que usted Lyan, él es una persona que adora el tokusatsu" dijo Jamily

"Tokusatsu?" pregunte

"Significa efectos especiales, son todo los programas que usan pirotecnia como efectos de sonido entre otras cosas, el termino proviene de japón refiriéndose además a los programas de superhéroes como Kamen rider y Super sentai"

"Qué qué?" dije sin saber esos programas

"Un buen ejemplo serian Power ranger que es la versión americana de Super sentai" dijo Magna

"Oh" dije entendiendo el concepto, pronto sentí unos ojos mirándome fijamente como gire mi cabeza al ver a la robot con corazones en los ojos-"Huh? Hola?"

"Poe Dios eres tan lindo!" dijo la robot como me abrazaba el rostro –"Por favor se mi novio!"

Eh!

"MIMI déjalo es una orden" dijo Magna como quitaba a la robot de mi cara –"Es la decima vez que haces esto cada vez que ves un chico lindo"

"No puedo evitarlo, él es lindo" dijo MIMI

Me sonroje que alguien me llamara lindo, aunque me sentí incomodo a la manera que lo dice

"Disculpen quería preguntarles algo desde que llegue a este lugar…Acaso estan haciendo una fiesta de disfraces o algo por el estilo" dije

"Disfraces?" dijo Magna -"De que están hablando?"

MIMI me estaba mirando

"Etto Lyan había algo que no mencionamos, Este lugar reúne personas de diferentes mundos para convivir aquí y crear historias en los sitios de este mundo" dijo Jamily

"Si claro, no soy tonto de creer que él sea un guerrero de una dimensión paralela y que usted sea…un ángel" dije como mire detenidamente como vi a Jamily volar con sus alas…

Realmente estaba volando…

Pronto sentí un movimiento en mi ropa como baje la cabeza al ver al gato negro de esta mañana como él ahora estaba en dos patas…

"Bienvenido a este manicomio" hablo el gato

No sé cómo debería tomar esta revelación…así que hice lo primero que vino a la mente

Me desmaye….

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Lamento si este capítulo salió corto pero espero que aun sigua de su agrado**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Primer capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Capitulo 2: Mi vida giro de cabeza desde ahora II**

"mmm"

"Hey amigo estas bien?"

"emm"

"Parece que se está despertando"

"Que fue lo que paso" dije mientras abría los ojos como lo primero que vi fue Jamily –"Acaso todo fue un sueño?"

"Nop" dijo una voz como gire mi cabeza abruptamente y era el gato negro de ese día –"Estas en el mundo real mi amigo"

"Wah!" grite de shco antes que mi boca fura tapada por la pata del minino

"Mejor cierra la boca, ya estoy cansado de escuchar esos gritos!" se quejó el gato con enojo mientras empezó a caminar –"Ire a comer, ya vuelvo"

Mire en estado de shock como intentaba procesar lo que estaba pasando hasta que escuche a Jamily hablar –"Disculpa por eso, Accel siempre está de mal humor en las mañanas pero es alguien educado después…Te encuentras bien Lyan?"

"Si es solo…que son ustedes?" pregunta

"Somos escritores de fanfiction" dijo Magna ryunoid –"Veras mi amigo hay muchas cosas que el mundo desconoce y entre ellas que es no solo los sitiors como fanfiction, wattap, youtube, etc sus miembros sean personas como tú, hay gente como nosotros, seres que la lógica y la razón son arrojados por la ventana, tales como seres paranormales, seres multiversales, lolicones, yaoistas, entre varias cosas…"

"Y este lugar reside a todas estas personas donde puedan ser quienes son mientras que en el mundo real adquirimos aspectos humanos para no causar escandalo hacia las personas" dijo Jamily

"Pero hay a veces que podemos ser nosotros como en las convenciones de anime o en Halloween" dijo MIMI

"Esto es mucho que procesar" suspire frotándome la cabeza

"Cuidado, hagan paso!" grito una voz como rápidamente me puse al lado cuando vi lo que parecía ser un tejón antropomórfico en una patineta

"Thejon que te he dicho que se prohíbe usar patineta dentro del pasillo!" grito Jamily

"Vamos no seas aguafiesta y relaja la raja, hermana!" dijo Thejon antes de ser atrapado por una caja –"Auxilio! Que alguien me saque de eso!"

"Por qué no simplemente levantas la caja?" pregunto Magna

"Y hacer trabajo, pff…Ni hablar" dijo Thejon como alguien coma la caja y la cierra, se trataba de una mujer de no más de veinte años de cabello corto marrón, usa una blusa negra con falda morada

"Disculpen por eso estaba preparando la cena y el ingrediente se escapó que cosas" dijo la chica riéndose antes de ver mi –"Oh tenemos a alguien nuevo, mucho gusto mi nombre es Laura"

"Laura y su novio Diego son el maestro de las sombras, ellos están pasando por un tiempo de ctisis" dijo Jamily

"Yeah…ya no se cuánto tiempo falta para que yo y Diego nos jubilemos de fanfiction…al menos intentaremos al menos terminar una de nuestras historias" dijo Laura como miro a Magna –"Por cierto Daniel-kun, Fu-chan y las demás chicas te estarán esperando más tarde y recuerda lo que a ellas le gusta"

"L-Laura no digas cosas frente al nuevo!" grito Magna con un rubor sobre su máscara

"Magna es muy popular con las chicas monstruos en especial la que tienen-" dijo MIMI antes que Magna cubriera su boca

"Simplemente ignórala quieres" dijo Magna como era mejor no preguntar

"Jijijiji…de acuerdo volveré a la cocina preparare hamburguesas de tejón con salsa teriyaki. Nos vemos" dijo Laura caminando hacia la cocina como thejon gritaba que lo liberaran dentro de la caja

"Por lo menos ella está actuando normal…por ahora" suspiro Magna como lo mire confundido –"En general ella es una shota-maniaca, en ocasiones me transforma en un niño para cumplir sus fantasias…"

"Y por qué no le dices que no?" pregunte

"No puedo, lo hago por lastima ya que nadie en el hotel quiere jugar con ella y eso me pone triste….no me gusta ver una mujer triste y como su amigo es mi deber ayudarla aun si eso significa hacer el ridículo pero si ella es feliz entonces yo estoy feliz…" dijo Magna –"Por cierto Jamily, alguna novedad de Maria?"

"Claro ella mando un mensaje que todavía esta en clases y luego asistirá una confesionario sobre política pero ella regresara más tarde" informo Jamily

"Entonces estaré en mi habitación escribiendo el capítulo de una de mis historias kamen rider…solo espero que doom marine 54 deje de fastidiarme" dijo Magna

"Simple ignora a ese troll perdedor, tu solo has lo que tu debas hacer" dijo Jamily

Mgan asintió como hizo una señal con dos dedos –"Bien nos vemos luego" se despidió como un portal apareció enfrente de él y entro antes de desaparecer

"En serio…en qué lugar me he metido?" me pregunte como si esto hubiera salido de la imaginación de alguien como si fuera un fanfiction…uno muy raro…

"Espero que esto no hagas que te vayas" dijo Jamily con una sonrisa triste –"Hemos tenido varias personas pero luego se van diciendo que no nos tolera…no somos malas personas…simplemente estamos siendo nosotros mismos y son ellos que no lo aceptan…pero a veces me gustaría en tener nuevos integrantes para ser amigos"

Hice una mueca como mire abajo sin saber que decir, quería irme pero puedo entender lo que la ángel caído dice, debe ser triste que la gente los ignore-"Jamily…" dije como la mire a los ojos –"Estoy más que dispuesto en vivir aquí y poder ser amigos…" sonreí tímidamente

"Lyan…" dijo Jamily como sus ojos brillaron –"Gracias"

Escapo una sonrisa como sin duda mi vida sera más interesante ahora…que podría salir mal?...

"Yohohoooiii!" se escuchó el grito de Dark antes de escuchar varios cristales se rompen…

"Maldito pervertido!" dijo Sahu

De acuerdo…en que se ha metido…

(Horas después)

"La cena esta servido" dijo Laura como la mayoría estaban en una enorme mesa, aparte de ella, estaba Magna, Accel, Dark, Sahu, Jamily y MIMI, la castaña levanto la bandeja como era Thejon cocinado, eso me asusto…acaso eran caníbales

"En serio, otra vez yo como comida?"

Parpadee como al lado mio era Thejon?

"Qué? P-Pero como?" pregunte

"Toda persona que vive aquí no puede morir" informo Jamily

"En efecto mira" dijo Magna sacando una pistola y le vuela la cabeza de Dark, salte del shock por lo que él hizo pero luego me sorprendi como el cuerpo del demonio se levantó como una nueva cabeza sale de su cuerpo –"Como te sientes Dark?"

"Fuck you!" dijo Dark sin expresión…

"Menos blah blah y más a comer que no me mate en la cocina para nada!" dijo Laura como todos sacaron sus platos y pedazos del thejon

"Esperen…en serio se comerán a uno de sus amigos?!" dije como luego vi a Thejon comiendo su antiguo cuerpo –"Y tu no dices nada? Ellos te están comiendo?!

"Ya estoy acostumbrado" dijo Thejon sin importancia–"Soy la comida del grupo, después de Accel quien lo convierten en una avestruz para comérselo"

"Lo siento si llegue tarde" dijo una chica de cabello marroón oscuro con lentes negros y un par de orejas de conejo…para mi sorpresa se parecía a Velvet de RWBY –"La conferencia duro más de lo planeado"

"No te preocupes Tai, toma asiento y acompáñanos en la cena" dijo Sahu

"Y que tal tu día pequeña rosa?" pregunto Magna como note un ligero rubor en su máscara

"Pues un dia aburrido en clases como siempre pero la conferencia fue más o menos interesante" dijo Tai como me miro –"Quien es él?"

"Hola soy Lyan, soy nuevo en el hotel" dije con una sonrisa

"Mucho gusto soy Maria Fernanda pero todos me llaman Tai, Mafer y pequeña rosa en el caso de Magna…pero llámame como te plazca" dijo Tai con una sonrisa como saca un plato y nos acompaña en la cena

Durante la cena podía ver que Tai y Sahu hablaban de K-pop en especial de super junior y de siwon donde Sahu babeaba al ver fotos de él desnudo en su teléfono y no tenía la decencia de ocultarlo

Dark estaba viendo una revista porno de lolis mientras MIMI tenía una misma revita pero de yaoi…En serio acaso todos no tienen decencia en ocultar esas cosas

La única que parece actuar como se debe era Laura, Tai, Jamily, Thejon y Magna quien estaba mirando a Tai con un sonrojo, me pregunto si tiene un enamoramiento por ella?

En ese momento otra persona más entra era un chico de cabello largo marron claro con un gorro de pikachu sobre su cabeza

"Diego!" grito Laura abrazándolo y dándole un beso en los labios, debe ser su novio

"Y el dúo maestros de la sombra están aquí!" dijo Diego con una sonrisa

La cena continuo como Diego era más tranquilo pero según en una conversación tiene una fobia por los círculos demasiado juntos…como se llamaba esa fobia…no me acuerdo

"Entonces Magna, cuando actualizaras el caballero real shinobi?" pregunto Diego

"*suspiro* Aun no lo sé, mi mente sigue vagando ya sabes que cuando me viene una nueva idea me concentro en ello y me olvido del resto pero prometo cuando me llegue la inspiración escribiré el capítulo" dijo Magna

"Hey Dani-chan, podrías ayudarme luego en ideas para "el humano y las chicas monstruos"?" pidió Laura

"Claro te aviso para discutir algunos futuros capítulos, se me ocurrio uno para el día de San Valentín que se aproxima" dijo Magna

"Suena bien" comento Laura –"A por cierto Jiko está emocionada de verte de nuevo"

Magna se paralizo como sus piernas temblaban –"J-J-Jiko!"

"Sucede algo?" pregunte

"N-No, todo bien, disculpen me tengo que retirar y encargarme de un asunto" dijo Magna saliendo a su cuerto

"Ya sabes lo que ella le gusta" comento Laura como el héroe del multiverso asintió –"Me pregunto si acabo de pasarme de la línea al crear a Jiko?"

"Quien es Jiko?" pregunte

"Jiko es el nombre de la versión femenina de Jiren de dragon ball super" dijo Laura

En mi mente se me vino la imagen de Jiren con pechos, que escalofríos

"No te preocupes Jiko no se ve exactamente igual a Jiren, ella es más esbelta y femenina con un pelo plateado aunque es igual de silenciosa que Jiren" dijo Laura

Eso me calmo un poco, sin embargo….

"AAAAAaaaaaahhhhh!"

Escuche el grito de un niño

"Que acaba de pasar?" pregunte nervioso

"Es Jiko jugando con Magna" dijo Laura como todos parecían estar clamados menos Tai que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y dark parecía asqueado

"Jugando? Pero Magna es…" dije pero recordé que él le dijo que Laura lo convierte en un niño para cumplir sus fantasias eso quiere decir que magna es un shota y Jiko lo esta…

"AAAAhhhhh!"

"N-No deberíamos hacer algo?" pregunte

"No" dijeron todos así de fácil

Escuche varios gritos más antes de que el silencio inundara, pronto todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos como Jamily me llevo al mío y me acosté en la cama y suspire pesadamente

"*suspiro* Que día, no pensé que ser independiente daría un gran cambio en mi vida" dije como miraba el techo –"Bueno…mis compañeros son gente única…raros pero únicos…quizás no sea malo vivir con ellos"

"Exactamente"

Me asuste como gire mi cabeza donde vi un monstruo

"Boo!"

"Ahhh!" grite asustado como cai de mi cama

"Jajajah oh hombre, debiste haber visto tu cara" dijo una voz femenina

Me levante de la cama como ante mí era una chica de cabello azul corto, ojos rojos con una hendidura negra, se podían ver colmillos y unas alas de murciélago detrás de ella, usaba una camisa negra como la parte inferior de su cuerpo era una cola de pez y estaba flotando…era una mezcla entre un vampiro, sirena y un fantasma

"Hello!" dijo la chica

"H-Hola" dije

"Me dijeron que llego una nueva víctima digo vecino" dijo la chica –"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Minami, la sirena vampírica fantasmal y esposa del dueño del hotel" se presentó con una reverencia –"Debes ser Lyan, correcto?"

"Si" asentí

"Bien solo vine para darte la bienvenida al hotel y que te diviertas" dijo Minami

"Gracias…supongo" dije

Miname me sonrió como floto y atravesó la pared dejando un rastro de ectoplasma, estaba a punto de acostarme pero de pronto la cabeza de la mujer apareció con algo más que decir

"Y por cierto…por favor, trata de no volverte loco" dijo ella y se fue

Sin nada que decir solo me acosté en mi cama como coloque la almohada sobre mi cabeza…

"Realmente mi vida esta de cabeza ahora" suspire como cerré los ojos…

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Lamento si este capítulo salió corto pero espero que aun sigua de su agrado**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


End file.
